


【银手/女V】Lucid Dream

by Tars



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tars/pseuds/Tars
Summary: 强尼·银手在副驾驶上猛地坐直，大口喘气。是梦，梦里浓烈的血腥味和几乎令人过载的情绪却依然冲击着他。那甚至并非他的记忆他的过去，但梦中的一幕幕却像他亲历一般真实而刻骨。那是V的梦。
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand & V, Johnny Silverhand/Female! V, Johnny Silverhand/V
Kudos: 2





	【银手/女V】Lucid Dream

第一拳落在他的腹部，剧痛让他双腿一软顺着墙滑进街巷深处的臭水洼里；第二拳砸在脸上，疼痛“嗡”地在他脑子里炸开，接着是鼻血缓缓流进嘴里，裹挟着汗液。是咸的。

那个虎爪帮的混混揪着他的衣领轻松将他从地上提起来，装着外骨骼的脸上扯出一个僵硬的笑容：“哈，没人要的臭婊子，还敢来虎爪帮偷东西。再有一次下场可不止这样。”他感觉自己疲惫地笑起来，朝面前的人脸吐过去一口带血的唾沫，抬起双手想顺势掐住对方的脖子。可还没等他采取行动，那混混身后闪来另一个东方面孔，戴着指虎的拳头二话没说扬在他的下颚。他飞出去，砸在墙上，再次落进垃圾和恶臭的积水当中。

刚装的义眼开始报错，闪烁着读数的红色窗口不断在他视野里弹出来。生物信号监测系统警告着他心率已经跌到正常水平线以下。

他感觉到那人又在他腰上报复性地补了一脚，但意外地不再觉得疼了。

他看到的最后景象是一前一后两个身着“天下无双”字样夹克的背影逐渐远去。

-

再次醒来时他发现正坐自己在酒吧的包厢里，面前站着个穿着红黑西装的人。那人死盯着他，义眼亮起。

“你访问公司网络的权限现已正式撤销。  
“你的任何公司相关网络设备也将被强制停止。  
“最后，把詹金斯给你的数据交给我们，解职流程就算正式结束了。”

他听见自己的内心在大喊，但强烈的窒息感扼着他的喉咙让他没法说出一个字来。就在这位前同事说话的片刻间，他的工作、他的钱、他的前途和尊严全都变成了粉末。公司给了他一切，又在他失去利用价值的时候夺走它们，还要当着他的面撕碎、践踏，最后把残渣扬在他的脸上。  
他心中的某一部分在叫嚣着反抗。你他妈尊严都不要了吗，你不能这么就这么把芯片交出去！可他经历了无数次服从训练的手却被肌肉记忆牵引着往桌子上伸，拿起芯片，再温顺地交到公司员工的手里。

我只是太累了，他颤栗着，我只是想一切都能快点结束。

当他以为这已经是结局时，新的痛苦席卷而来。那是一种焦虑和渴望交织的疯狂感受：冷汗正漫上他的前额而空气迅速变得稀薄，他大口呼吸却仍感觉心跳过速，酒吧里狂躁的鼓点和纷乱的霓虹都让他眼冒金星——是戒断反应，他太熟悉了。曾经的他会因为高强度的工作忘记按时服药，此时戒断反应便会在他耳旁低语，让他焦躁地在公寓中来回踱步、把一桌的东西掀翻在地只是为了找到一支气动注射的认知强化剂；让他在深夜摔门离开自己的办公区域不顾一切地冲向后勤部的配给中心。

……操…他们还切断了他的荷尔蒙循环系统。 

像是被狂怒冲昏了头脑，他掏出枪，咬紧牙关迅速对着那公司狗的后脑勺扣下扳机——砰。

他歇斯底里地冲向那个被击倒的前同事，一种没来由的冲动让他翻过那具尸体。他本以为能看到那个给自己带来巨大痛苦的人带着同样的苦楚死去，他还会再对着他的尸体比个中指，却没想到看到了一张他无比熟悉的脸，他最好朋友的脸。

杰克·威尔斯。

-

不！！！！他惊恐地退开，感觉天旋地转。周围的场景变了，杰克最后的表情却没变，他生命迅速流逝着的脸上还挂着若有若无的笑。他们又回到了一切的起点和终站――那台德拉曼出租车的后座。杰克用尽最后一点力气将Relic推进他的掌心。

“…这个生物芯片，把它拿好了。就算是为了我。

-

——强尼·银手在副驾驶上猛地坐直，大口喘气。是梦，梦里浓烈的血腥味和几乎令人过载的情绪却依然冲击着他。那甚至并非他的记忆他的过去，但梦中的一幕幕却像他亲历一般真实而刻骨。

那是V的梦。

-  
他们是披着夜色出发的。

十点多时正和威尔斯太太在野狼喝酒的V被帕南一通电话打断。那个阿德卡多女孩急切地说部族在恶土南边的地方发现了一支军用科技的车队，正趁天黑载着好几车的军火往边境去。阿德卡多需要那批武器，但是乱刀会的威胁还没有停止，她不能就这样带着人离开。帕南需要V帮忙把那些武器抢来，而V爽快地答应了。强尼想不明白V为什么要对一个刚认识没多久的娘们儿这么上心，但他不能否认V确实重情重义，因此他选择了不发表评论。

V二话不说开着前不久才从阿德卡多那借来的一台加利纳便往边境赶，脚下油门就没有松开过。他们在午夜之前截住了车队：在即将越过红色警戒的地方，V竭力超过他们，在打头的那辆跟前来了个急刹车。结果是V成功帮助部族赢得了一大批先进武器，最后一个试图逃跑的人也被她用电磁短路烧糊了脑子。

“不得不说，你还真有两下子，”银手评论道。

但他身边的女孩晃了晃，重心不稳摔倒在地上。

“操…又来了。快两点了，你需要休息。今晚就就近找个汽车旅馆凑合一下。”

“不…不行。军用科技很快就会发现他们丢了一批货…得在他们找上门来之前把这些东西给帕南他们送过去。”V强忍着眩晕将两大箱枪械搬上后备箱，爬进驾驶座里。可还没开出去一公里，她把着方向盘的手就开始发抖，车开得七扭八歪。

“无论你承不承认，你现在的状态是真的很差，”银手出现在副驾驶，“要我说，现在最明智的办法就是把身体的控制权交给我。我保证把咱俩还有后面那两箱宝贝完完整整地送到帕南跟前。”

“想都别想。”V翻了个白眼。

“你他妈爱信不信。还有个主意。看见前面那个废弃加油站了吗？开过去，熄火。然后在车座上将就几个小时。”

-

强尼转过头去，发现V还没有醒。她躺在放倒的驾驶座上，身上盖着张灰尘味儿的薄毯子。借着月光他能看到V的眉毛拧在一起，额头上有一层薄汗。噩梦仍纠缠着她。

强尼把脸埋进双手，长叹一口气。V的样子很难不让他想到自己，过去五十年间的自己：在灵魂监狱，被困在永无止尽的噩梦轮回中――那些死亡、那些失望和绝望的眼神、消失在夜空的剪影，一遍又一遍地不断重复，像是生怕他忘记哪怕一点细节。他太懂噩梦中那种窒息感，因为他清楚每一步会发生什么，却什么也改变不了。

他觉得自己似乎有必要做些什么来让V感觉好受些，但他心里的某处又开始评估自己和V的关系：他们甚至连“合作”都算不上，只是被迫捆绑的两个毫无关系的灵魂。不像他，太阳升起时她便能从噩梦中解脱。过去的强尼银手从来懒得给别人当什么心灵导师，哄人睡觉更是天方夜谭。

过去的。

雇佣兵在一旁开始大幅度地翻身，嘴唇一张一合吐出一些支离破碎的语句。或许是神舆的经历他不想第二个人再去承受、或许也只是他忽然良心发现，甚至可能在他内心最不愿意承认的某个角落他真的多少有些关心V，强尼直觉地伸出属于人类的那只手，轻轻覆盖在她的手背上。

肌肤与肌肤相触碰那一刻，他愣了一下，没想到自己真的能够碰到V。他们之间的那种近乎诡异的连结似乎每当Relic故障时便会变得异常强烈，强尼知道这是他不断渗入的表现，他越能“具象地”触碰到她，表明他的印记正在愈发强大…而V呢？她尚且可以通过服药暂缓他的入侵，但却阻止不了自己的一天天衰弱。这对他们来说都不乐观。

通过思维连接，强尼感觉到来自另一头那种强烈的情绪波动似乎有所减弱。V不再翻来覆去了，但她的眉头仍然没有舒展开。他脑海中突然闪过一个想法：如果自己能感受到V的情绪，那V是否也同样能共情他的？

…真他妈扯淡，强尼对着车头的三头犬摆件骂了一句，他觉得自己的想法可笑得很，但一边又开始在记忆里认真搜寻那些曾经看过的、属于V的快乐回忆。升职——是啊，当公司狗也就只有这点快乐可言了；威尔斯太太用真玉米做的墨西哥玉米片——味道确实不错，况且在这年头还能找到非合成食品实属难得；被净身出户之后拿到的第一笔佣金——被公司解雇不跳-楼-割-腕反而积极开启新生活？乐观精神值得夸奖。

V似乎一直对生活有着巨大的热情。她从不吝啬帮助她的朋友们，各种枪械她也会收藏品似的一件件维护好收进储藏室。就算如今命运这样玩弄她，现在她真心笑起来时和记忆里那些笑声也没什么不同，只是疲惫了些。强尼从没有这么认真地看过V的记忆，不得不说那些真情实感的喜悦的确感染了他。

那他自己呢？第一次巡演、奥特的蓝眼睛、和克里飙车横跨几个街区躲避NCPD的追捕、和罗格并肩作战、那把名叫德勒兹乐神的吉他……强尼脑海中一下子闪过好几个画面。他忽然意识到过去的自己确实也发自内心地快乐过，只是那时自己从来选择性地无视它们。

学会珍惜的强尼银手…哈。他在心里自嘲地笑了。在V的脑子里其实说不上是真的“活着”，但透过她的眼睛他却感受到了生命的滋味——他想起不久前，在前往拖车公园的路上他告诉V自己有了些新的创作灵感，虽然只有几个音符。V不以为意地怂了怂肩，像是觉得创作对于昔日的摇滚巨星来说只是再简单不过的一件事。那时他想到的旋律是压抑而淆乱的，但一切都在V融入那些孩子们之后变了样。虽然他一直以来对那个条子都毫无好感，但奔跑的孩子们、路灯下略带尴尬却温暖的家庭聚餐却给了他几乎未曾拥有过的平静。强尼在V视野外的某处看着他们，试图把早些时候构思的曲子再度拼凑，哼出的曲调却意外舒缓。

像想起什么似的，强尼看向仍在睡梦中的雇佣兵，V脸上的表情几乎可以说是安详了，硬要说的话，他还能从她嘴角找到一丝笑意。强尼揉揉眉心，觉得这件事演变得愈发扯淡，扯就扯在这个可笑的共情睡眠疗愈法居然真的他妈有用。他收回与V接触的那只手，将视线转向窗外。荒原地质环境恶劣，但正因如此才能免于遭到人类的二次掠夺。天气难得的好，刚下过雨的天空没有一点云，被城市驱逐的繁星洒在夜空中。

米丝蒂那姑娘说星星在塔罗牌里的含义是什么来着*，强尼突然想到。算了，反正他也不在乎。

-

V是天已经大亮时醒来的。她伸了个懒腰，越野车的车座快把她的骨头都给睡断了。不过除了身上哪儿都有点疼以外，精神倒是很不错，Relic也不再故障。前一晚的梦境随着她睁眼那一刻消散，梦的具体内容她已经记不清了，只依稀知道前半夜自己似乎是因为恶土气温骤降睡得很不安稳，后半夜……

“早该醒醒了。也不知道是谁昨晚命都不要也要当快递员，睡着了又天王老子来了都叫不醒。”电子幽灵抱着双臂出现在她身边，还能有谁。不过现在V心情很好，懒得跟他一般见识。

“早，”V冲他笑笑。

强尼的眉毛在墨镜下扬得老高。“我没听错吧，大名鼎鼎的雇佣兵V，和我道早安？”

“是啊，我还能跟谁说去呢，”V把毯子随意卷了卷扔到后座，抬高座椅靠背。

“咱们走吧。”

Fin.

*The Star【正位星星】：疗愈、内在的治疗、充满希望、幻想

**Author's Note:**

> 标题的意思是”清醒梦“，大部分时候表示在梦里有着清醒的意识，醒来才意识到自己在做梦。写这篇文的初衷，是我看到游戏中V和强尼在他的油田对话时提到他们能够共享梦境。但在游戏中一直是在以V的视角看强尼的过去，所以我想试着让强尼经历V的噩梦。那永无止尽的噩梦轮回让他想起曾经被困在灵魂监狱里的自己、再加上他的的确确关心着V，所以他会想办法安抚她。
> 
> 这篇文后半段的重点是“疗愈”，我尝试着去写一种双向的治愈……表层是强尼试图回忆高兴的事情（我想起高兴的事.jpg）安抚噩梦中的V，但实际上是V长久以来那种对生活的热情让他找回了活着的实感、让他回忆起曾经真实拥有过的喜悦。呃呃呃好像写得很意识流，但希望有表达出来。
> 
> 最后感谢你看到这里。


End file.
